A Summer to remember
by Mione46
Summary: Hermione stays with harry for the summer. Will they realize they have feelings for each other? or will they be completley ignornt to this fact?


A Summer to remember So Far Harry's summer was really boring until hermione's letter came harry read it.  
Dear Harry pack your things and go outside lots of love mione.  
Harry packed his things and went outside there was hermione.Hermione ran towards harry and gave him a big hug.Harry:Mione your here! Hermione: Harry I missed you. Harry:Me to mione (They both mounted Harry's Firebolt and took off) Harry: So mione how are you and ron? Hermione: not so good sometimes I think he dates me just because he wants to shag. Harry:Mione he loves you. Hermione: yeah right. Harry: why don't you stay with me this summer. Hermione: Thank you harry! At Grimauld Place Harry was reading a book when hermione came in and said Harry could I sleep with you? Harry: sure mione i'll just sleep on the floor night. Hermione: now harry I think there's enough room on that big bed for both of us. Harry:ok Hermione: Harry I l...l..ove you. Harry: I love you to mione. (Harry and hermione talked) what followed in the morning was big trouble ron:Harry,Hermione how could you? Hermone: ron! it's not what you think! Ron: harry did you shag my girlfriend? Harry: Wha...NO! Ron: Hermione you are a Dirty Mudblood!  
(Hermione started to cry R..Ron how could you think that..I c..cheated on you I would never do...t...that! Harry: Ron I would never lay a finger on her what kind of friend do you think I am? (Ron stormed out) Harry: mione please stop crying it's ok. hermione: no it;s bloody not ok he'll never talk to me again. Harry: So Ron does'nt know anything how could he know anything when he gave you up. He's a Pompus Git. Hermione: thanks.

Ron:She was mine! Ginny: ron she's not a prize Ronald! STOP TRYING TO CONTROL HER! Ron:her and harry... but She loved me... did she?... What if she did'nt... maybe...

Harry:Now lets have some breakfast and calm down. Hermione: ok thank you harry. harry:No problem. hermione: harry I really meant what I said last night I do Love you with all my heart. Harry: mione I meant it to your my life I think about you all the time thats all I did over the summer. (Harry and Hermione kissed) Hermione: Harry I've loved you since first year. Harry: Me to I tryed not to act jeuloulse at the yule ball with Viktor Hermione: I was upset when you started liking Cho and Bloody Mad when you kissed her.  
and Ginny. Harry: Yeah but they were just girls, You your not just a girl your someone I care deeply for. Rons jealouse and I was to we both liked you in year one and lately i've.  
i've been noticing you more than a friend lately. Hermione: I could never have stayed with Ron I love you to much. Harry: ron will say sorry watch. Hermione: To tell the truth I really don't care if he does or not harry. harry took hermione's hand knelt on one knee and said Hermione Jean Granger will you do me the magical honor of becoming my wife?  
Hermone:Yes harry yes i'll marry you! Harry: Great mione I really do love you, you have been with me through everything and you've always been the only person I could always trust with anything. Hermione: Harry you alway's have and alway's will be the only man I could ever love. ("STUPEY") harry: MIONE NO! Draco: Ha Potter now you know hermione is just a stupid little mudblood when it comes to dueling. Harry: Malfoy you'll be sorry! ummm... ummm I have no idea how to wake her wait it's "aqua erupto" yeah I hope it worked. Hermione: Harry wha... Im tired. Harry: I'll carry you to bed sweetheart.  
(harry carried hermione to bed.)(12:00 at night and harry was still awake.) hermione:  
harry are you awake? Harry: I yeah Do you feel okay? Hermione:yes Harry: Hermione did you know Ginny's downstairs waiting for you to wake up? Hermione: Oh i'll go now Ginny: Mione can I stay here for a while? Hermione: sure Gin. Ginny: you have to tell me all about you and harry! Hermione: Well harry asked me to marry him! ginny: thats great mione. Ron's so Bloody Annoying I want to kill him. so who is going to be your maid of honor? Hermione: What a silly question to ask you will be of course. Ginny:  
good. Anyway I have planned a movie night for me,you and luna! oh and harry if he wants. Harry: I dont want to be involved watching chick flicks. Hermione: now now harry if your not good you will have to sleep on the couch. Harry: I will Bloody not.  
Ginny: harry I would watch my back if I were you Hermione could do horrid things to you when your asleep. Harry: She would not. Hermione: She's right Harry you better watch out.(Hermione in a whisper to ginny)Have Luna Bring some nargals we'll need them to torture harry tonight. Ginny: Ok i'll call luna right now.(ring-ring) Luna: hello Ginny: Hi luna. Luna: hi gin i'll be over in a bit. Ginny: bring some nargals to mione wants to put them in harry's bed! Luna: ooh ok! Ginny: she's bringing them mione Hermione: Wonderful. Harry: Mione, Gin your scaring me so much right now! I should be careful. (ding-dong) (Hermione awnserd the door) Luna: hello mione hello ginny!  
Hermione and Ginny: Hello Luna How is Neville and the baby? Luna: fine Anna has been an Angel. as for Neville he's really worried that he's not being a good enough dad to her. Ginny: nonsense Nevilles been a great father to Anna. Hermione: Well girls lets watch some movies. Giiny and Luna: Ok. Hermione: harry are you sure you don't want to watch movies with us? Harry: no thanks Love i'm fine. Hermione: okay well if you change your mind were down here. Harry: okay have a good time love. (harry kissed hermione.) (four hours later) Hermione:shhh Be very quiet ginny: Luna hand me the nargals please. luna: Ok. Hermione stuffed the nargals in the bed. (one hour later)  
Harry: WHA...What the... harry jumped out of his and hermiones bed and ran around Luna Ginny And Hermione were laughing hysterically. Harry: You three did this harry said itching. Hermione: Harry I told you not tease me. Harry: Mione please get them off of me. Luna: "antiro" harry: thank you now to deal with you mione. Hermione got up and started throwing pillows at him. so did ginny and luna. Harry: this is no far three girls against one guy. 


End file.
